The average user account of a messaging application comprises a large number of electronic messages, such as emails, social network posts, contact information, search queries and calendar entries. Such a large number of electronic messages can be cumbersome to navigate through, particularly while viewing the contents of one of the many electronic messages. Messaging application users wish to navigate through a listing of such electronic messages, while having the ability to quickly view the contents of one electronic message in the listing of several electronic messages.
Difficulties abound with offering such a feature, however. One challenge is in making a cohesive listing of electronic messages that allows the user to have a full scope of the listing, while viewing the contents of one or more messages. Another challenge is in seamlessly transitioning from a display of a listing of electronic messages to a display comprising the contents of one or more electronic messages, and vice versa.
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.